vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuo-Toa
Summary Kuo-Toa are a species of fish-human hybrids that once dominated the surface world, ruling the islands and seas alike. However, they were driven away from their homes, deep into the Underdark, the evil world beneath the world. The Kuo-Toa met with the denizens of the Underdark and were found useful- in particular, the Illithids found them to be easily-controlled slaves. They were also hunted to oblivion by the Drow soldiers. To defend them from these atrocities that drove the species mad, they began inventing gods to protect them- and, to the surprise of the world, the gods manifested and became real. Due to their insanity, the Kuo-Toa are cruel and enact bizarre offerings to their gods. They now live in societies led by high priests capable of manifesting gods and bestowing holy power to their followers, the strongest of which are destined to fight to the death when the high priests die in order to take command. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | At least Low 7-B Name: Kuo-Toa Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Aquatic Humanoids Powers and Abilities: |-|Kuo-Toa= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Kuo-Toa can detect enemies without seeing them passively; similarly, they can detect enemies on other planes of existence), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Surface Scaling via Sticky Shields, Enhanced Senses |-|Whips & Monitors= All base abilities plus Magic, Reality Warping, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation |-|Archpriests= All base abilities plus Magic, Reality Warping, Power Bestowal, Holy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Statistics Amplification, Magic Detection, Telekinesis, Body Puppetry, Summoning, Spirit Manipulation, Death Manipulation via Necrotic Damage, Omnilingualism, Water Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Healing, Creation (With enough belief, they can create deities even up to Intermediate level, putting them on the level of beings such as Lolth) |-|Leviathan= All base abilities plus Large Size (Type 0), Blessed, Acid Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from something cutting its way out of its stomach instantly), Limited Precognition via Sea Mother's Blessing, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of harming low-level adventurers, each of which can tank burning hands) | Small Building level (Comparable to adventurers capable of using fireball and immolation) | Building level (As a creature with access to 5th level spells, they should be more or less comparable to casters capable of using Cone of Cold) | At least Small City level+ (Listed as a CR 15 creature, making the Leviathan stronger than the weakest legendary dragons who can alter the weather around their lairs) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to adventurers, who can dodge point-blank arrows) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to higher-level adventurers who can dodge short-range lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | High Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to previously, maintains evasion feats making it equal to rogues and monks capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push 680.39 kg) | Class 1 (Can push 793.79 kg) | Class 5 (Can push roughly 1.04 metric tons) | Class 50 (Can push roughly 25.04 metric tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class | At least Small City Class+ Durability: Wall level (Can withstand attacks from low-level adventurers) | Small Building level (Can withstand exposure to a fireball) | Building level (Can tank attacks from spells as powerful as Dawn) | At least Small City level+ (Can endure attacks from Legendary Dragons) Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers and are capable of battling them for extended periods of time Range: Up to ten meters | Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Several meters physically Standard Equipment: Spear, net, shield, Whips and Priests carry "holy" items and staves and the like Intelligence: Above Average, though all Kuo-Toan members are completely insane | Above Average | Gifted, far superior to the average Kuo-Toa and maintains an intelligence score of 13 | Gifted, marked as holding a score of 15, putting them above the Archpriests of their society Weaknesses: Extreme light regularly blinds them Key: Kuo-Toa | Whips and Monitors | Archpriests | Leviathans Gallery kuotoa2.png|A Kuo-Toa Archpriest and Whip. kuotoapriest.png|A Kuo-Toa Priest. KuoToaLeviathan.png|A Kuo-Toa Leviathan. kuotoawhiprender.png|A Kuo-Toa Whip. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Fish Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Acid Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Surface Scalers